Sleepovers are CHAOS!
by Flashownz
Summary: Ok, so read the inside for what this story is about. This idea is 100% Original: Reviewers, you tell me what you want to happen in this story, it is completely at YOUR command! Rating may change, depending on what happens. and BAZINGA!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I think I am first to do this. I am going to give you guys the main story line for this story, and you, the reviewers, get to choose what happens! So I will post the beginning, and then you guys tell me what you want to happen, and then I will make it happen! But the story needs to have a somewhat consistent flow line, ok? Good. Now, for this story, I want to know If I can use characters made by the following people (I am going to try to cram as many people in this as possible!) : Neo's Shadow, Charge the Cat, Glyphmaster, Lisa the Cat, Storm337, DarksoulTM, and Darkspine Sonic759. Tell me in the reviews if you want me to put your characters in, however many there are. Ok, let's get this show on the road.

Crystal was walking with Amy, getting ready for the big night. As they were walking and talking, they were approached by Flash and Sonic.

"Hey guys!" Amy shouted, giddily, excited about what they were doing to do later that night. "Hey girls, what's up?" Sonic asked. They didn't respond, however. They were too busy looking at Flash. He looked... Different. "Flash, did you get your fur changed to ebony?" Crystal asked. "Hm? Oh yeah, I thought gray made me look kinda dull. So I just got that taken care of." They were puzzled at first, but Crystal just walked over to him. "Well, since we are dating, I'll support you in your decisions." "Thanks." He said, hugging her.

"Ok, break it up, break it up! Now what were you two doing?" Sonic asked. "Well, if you wanna know, we are having a huge sleepover!" Amy shouted, clapping her hands in delight. "OOO! I love sleepovers! Can I come?" Sonic asked, anxious. "Sorry, girls only sleepover." Amy said, somewhat sad that he couldn't come. "Well, I am dating Crystal, so obviously I'm going to-" Flash was cut off by Crystal. "You can't come either." "AWW! Why not?" Flash asked, sounding like a child. "Again, girls only sleepover. I'm sorry, but you just can't come." Crystal said, as they began to walk away, laughing the whole way about the sleepover.

"Not fair, she's my girlfriend, so I should be an exception." Flash said, crossing his arms. "You know what I think we should do?" Sonic said, a smirk spreading on his face. "I think we should..."

Ok, there is the beginning. Tell me what you want to happen, and if you are on the list above, please tell me if I can use some of your characters, and If I can, which ones? Just saying any I want doesn't really help. So, Fanfiction, Where do YOU want this story to go to in the next Chapter?


	2. A HIGHRISE!

Ok, here is the next Chapter! Although for the next chapter, I am not going to ask what will happen. I will be asking for the chapters after the next one. Here we go. Woohoo.

"I think that we should have a guys sleepover!" Sonic said enthusiastic about his sudgesstion. "What? No, no. Remember last time..." Flash said.

Flashback:

Everyone ducked for cover as Sonic and Flash were jumping off of the walls. "WOOOOHOOOO!" They shouted at the top of their lungs. "I wanna go home!" Tails shouted. "Ok... That is the last time they have red bull... EVER!" Crystal shouted.

End Flashback.

"Don't worry, this time I removed all of the red bull from my house. It won't be a problem. Plus, it's not even at my house." Sonic said grinning. "Well, where is it?"

After a few minutes of running.

"Sonic... HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BOOK A HIGHRISE?" Flash shouted in excitement. "I know a guy." Sonic casually smirked. "Ok, first, go get all of the guys, and bring them here. I will get the supplies and everything." "Ok, see you in a few."

A few...

"I'm back!" Sonic shouted. "And everyone is here!" Flash took a few minutes to see who all was there. Neo the Hedgehog and Seth the Hedgehog, Zero the Hedgehog, Charge the Cat, Dark the Echidna, Shade the Demon, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Scourge. Good, everybody showed up. They were chatting amongst themselves. "A highrise, this is going to be awesome!" Seth told Neo, who simply nodded. "I still don't see why I couldn't go to that party... Shade (The Echidna) should have let me go. We are dating now." Dark told Shade. "I got the same thing from Storm. Although we aren't dating... still, should have been able to go." Shade replied.

"Good, everyone is here." Flash said, clasping his hands together. "Now, Sonic rented this place, so any damage is payed by him, so DO WHATEVER THE F*** YOU WANT!" Flash shouted, earning a loud cheer from everybody.

Neo had run off to a room, finding a bunch of paintball guns. Sure, they weren't real guns, but they were better than nothing. Shadow, Seth, and Scourge had entered the room. Neo tossed them some guns. "Gear up men." Neo said. "And Seth." Shadow muttered. "HEY!" Seth shouted. Shadow and Scourge couldn't help but laugh at his outburst. They made their way to the top of the High rise (taking the elevator) and split up into teams. Neo and Seth vs. Shadow and Scourge. "Ready... Set... GO!" Seth shouted, as the teams began to hail fire on each other.

Flash was walking around, checking out the place. "I still don't know how he could afford to do this." Flash said to himself. Flash opened a fridge, and found something that made him smirk, and would make anybody else scream in horror that he had found it. "Ahh, reunited at last." Flash said to himself. "My beloved Red Bull." And he began chugging away.

A couple cans later...

Flash was zooming through the rooms in the building, bursting down the doors, running like crazy, laughing all the way. Everything was a rush to him. After having kicked in every door on the first 3 floors, Flash kicked down the door, and saw a sight that made all of that energy he had gained, disappear... Where was he you may ask? Well... He found himself in the Girl's sleepover. Everyone of them were staring at him: Diamond, Shade (The Echidna), Storm, Lisa, Blaze, Crystal, all of them, were staring at him. In a panicking motion, Flash ran out the door and slammed it shut. "SOOOONNNNIIICCC!" Flash shouted, running to find the blue menace. He finally caught Sonic after about 2 minutes of searching for him. "What are THEY Doing here?" Flash asked. "Who?" Sonic asked. "The Girls, that's who. They were supposed to be somewhere else, having a sleepover, right?" Flash asked. "No... When I said I knew a guy... I meant a girl... Tikal owns this whole building... So I had to beg for it. Then after about 5 minutes of begging, she let us stay here." "Ok... As long as we do not disturb them, we should be fine." Flash said, a bit of worry in his voice. 'Calm down, Flash. Everything is going to be fine." Then, out of the elevator, Scourge and Shadow came out, covered in paint, with Neo and Seth smirking behind them, untouched. "These two need to hit the showers." Neo said, slapping them on their backs. "Ok, just don't go in room 6G." Flash said. "Why?" Seth asked, curious. "Just... Just don't do it..." Flash said, walking away.

Ok, in the next chapter, people are going to be singing. So, if you own any of the Characters in this fic, Tell me what songs you want to hear. Same with the female OC s, cause they will be brought in sooner than you think...


	3. Music 1 and Gotcha!

Ok, I forgot to tell you who owns who in the last chapter. Neo and Seth belong to Neo's Shadow, Zero the Hedgehog belongs to Glyphmaster, Jojo the Vamphog belongs to Darksoul TM, Storm the Angel and Shade the Demon belong to Storm337, Drak the Raven belongs to Darkspine Sonic759, Charge the Cat belongs to Charge the Cat, Lisa the Cat belongs to Lisa the Cat, Dark the Echidna belongs to Darkownz (my little bro), Flash the Cat and Crystal the Cat belongs to me, am I missing anybody? Ok, this one should be long, cause I have many songs to put in, not to mention the main part of the story begins in this chapter. I do not own the songs used in this chapter. Oh yeah, and if there is a guitar solo in a song, I won't put it in unless I know there is one, considering that a lot of these songs I haven't heard before. Just looked up the lyrics lol.

With the guys...

"Ok, everybody, listen up." Flash said, trying to talk over the crowd of guys talking to themselves. "Guys?" Still nothing. Flash picks up the Microphone. "HEY GUYS!" Flash screams at the top of his lungs, scaring everybody to attention. "Ok, good. Now, since we are running out of things to do, I brought some instruments for us to have a concert. We are all going to sing some songs that we-" "Who is going to play the instruments?" Charge shouted over the crowd. "I was getting to that. Apparently, the sonic team are WUSSES, and they said they do not want to sing. But, knuckles was willing to play the drums, and Neo will play the guitar, and Seth will play the bass guitar. Now, first up is Charge with Walking Disaster by Sum 41!" The crowd cheered and clapped as Charge walked up on stage.

_I haven't been home for a while,_

_I'm sure everything's the same,_

_Mom and Dad both in denial,_

_And only jump to take the blame._

_Sorry, Mom, but I don't miss you,_

_Father's no name you deserve,_

_I'm just a kid with no ambitions,_

_Wouldn't come home for the world._

_Never know what I've become,_

_The king of all that's said and done,_

_The forgotten son._

_This city's buried in defeat,_

_I walk along these no-name streets,_

_Wave goodbye to all,_

_As I fall._

_At the dead-end I begin,_

_To burn the bridge of innocence,_

_Satisfaction guarenteed,_

_A pillow-weight catastrophe._

_On a mission nowhere bound,_

_Inhibitions underground,_

_A shallow grave I have dug all by myself._

_And now I've been gone for so long,_

_I can't remember who was wrong,_

_All innocence is a long,_

_I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief,_

_Where I belong._

_A walking disaster,_

_The son of all B******s,_

_You regret you made me,_

_It's too late to save me (You regret you made me, it's too late to save me.)_

_As far as I can tell,_

_It's just voices in my head,_

_Am I talking to myself?_

_'Cause I don't know what I just said._

_(And she said)_

_As far as where I fell,_

_Maybe I'm better off dead,_

_Am I at the end of nowhere,_

_Is this as good as it gets?_

_And now I've been gone for so long,_

_I can't remember who was wrong,_

_All innocence is long gone,_

_I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief,_

_Where I belong._

_A walking disaster,_

_The son of all B******s,_

_You regret you made me,_

_It's too late to save me. (To save me, to save me, to save me)._

_And now I've been gone for so long,_

_I can't remember who was wrong,_

_All innocence is long gone,_

_I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief,_

_where I belong._

_A walking disaster,_

_The son of all B******s,_

_You regret you made me,_

_It's too late to save me._

_I will be home in a while,_

_You don't have to say a word,_

_I can't wait to see you smile,_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world._

_I will be home in a while,_

_You don't have to say a word,_

_I can't wait to see you smile,_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world..._

The audience roared with applause as the song came to an end. Charge took a bow, and smirked as he walked off stage. "Ok, next we have Zero performing Monster by Skillet!" The audience cheered some more as Zero walked onto the stage.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it,_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly,_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

_It's scratching in the halls, in the closet in the halls,_

_It comes awake and I can't control it._

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head,_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I have what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I fell like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

_My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key,_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it,_

_'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down,_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

_It's hiding in the dark, It's teeth are razor sharp,_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul it, it wants my heart,_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream,_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster._

_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

More applause erupted from the others as Zero waved and walked off the stage. "Ok, next, we don't need another singer, cause they are on stage! Give it up for Neo and Seth with Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects!" The Audience practically exploded in cheers and whistling.

_Let me know that I've done wrong,_

_When I've known this all along,_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play,_

_You are the only one who needs to know._

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives,_

_It's the best way we survive,_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play,_

_You are the only one that needs to know._

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_(Dirty little secret.)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside,_

_(Inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny,_

_(Deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie,_

_(Won't lie)_

_And now I try to lie,_

_It's eating me apart,_

_Trace this life back._

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_(Dirty little secret.)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

The normal person's ears would bleed with how loud the cheering was. "Awesome, next, we have... wait, that's it?" Flash asked, looking over to Sonic, who nodded. "Ok, then I guess I will go. Now you all probably don't know this song, but here it is, Price to Play by Staind."

_Failed to see,_

_How destructive we can be,_

_Taking without giving back 'Til the damage can be seen._

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_The more you take, the more you blame,_

_But everything still feels the same._

_The more you hurt, the more you strain,_

_The price you pay to play the game._

_Then all you see, and all you gain,_

_And all you step on with no shame,_

_There are no rules, no one to blame,_

_The price to play the game._

_Apathy,_

_The chosen way to be,_

_Blindly look the other way,_

_While you waste away with me._

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_The more you take, the more you blame,_

_But everything still feels the same._

_The more you hurt, the more you strain,_

_The price you pay to play the game._

_Then all you see, and all you gain,_

_And all you step on with no shame,_

_There are no rules, no one to blame,_

_The price to play the game._

_What you pay to play the game?_

_What you pay to play the game?_

_What you pay to play the game?  
WHAT YOU PAY TO PLAY THE GAME?  
_

_The more you take, the more you blame,_

_But everything still feels the same._

_The more you hurt, the more you strain,_

_The price you pay to play the game._

_Then all you see, and all you gain,_

_And all you step on with no shame,_

_There are no rules, no one to blame,_

_The price to play the game._

_WHAT YOU PAY TO PLAY THE GAME?_

_WHAT YOU PAY TO PLAY THE GAME?_

_WHAT YOU PAY TO PLAY THE GAME?_

_WHAT YOU PAY TO PLAY THE GAME?_

The audience once again burst into cheers and applause. Flash walked over to Dark. "Come on man, sing a song. We all want you to." "No." He blankly replied. "Look, what if I sang backup for you?" "Well... Fine." Dark said, walking to the stage. Flash grabbed an acoustic guitar. "Ok, now here is Dark, with Words Darker Than Their Wings by Alter Bridge."

(In the order of singing, it goes Dark, Flash, Dark, Flash, and then both until the end.)

_They say you are right,_

_I hope that I'm wrong,_

_I know that you tried,_

_But still it is gone._

_Just don't you lose hope,_

_I swear I never dreamed that we're alone,_

_But don't you let go,_

_I swear I still believe though I don't know._

_Remember the years,_

_I still walk tall,_

_I only fear,_

_Now I only crawl._

_How could I be wrong?_

_I hope there comes a day your fear is gone._

_How could we be lost?_

_Lost just cease to be not carry on._

_Into the light may you fall,_

_Into the light may you follow,_

_Into the light may you know,_

_Truth alone._

_Into the light may you fall,_

_Into the light may you follow,_

_Into the light may you know,_

_Truth alone._

_Go, never to ask why,_

_Or to fear again._

_Go, find your peace tonight._

_Go, set out towards the sun,_

_Let the new begin,_

_Go, soon your day will come._

_Day will come._

_Into the light may you fall,_

_Into the light may you follow,_

_Into the light may you know,_

_Truth alone._

_Into the light may you fall,_

_Into the light may you follow,_

_Into the light may you know,_

_Truth alone._

_Truth alone._

_Truth alone._

_Truth alone._

_Truth alone._

The audience cheered, bringing a smile to Dark's face. They walked off the stage. That's when Drak walked up to them. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" "No problem, we just finished our concert. Did Espio come with you?" All of a sudden, Espio appeared behind Flash, and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to instinctively turn around and sock him in the face. Flash didn't know what happened until he saw Espio on the floor. "Oops, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Espio said, holding his head. "How long have you been here?" "The whole time. I was just cloaked, that's all." "Flash, Over here!" Scourge called to him. Flash ran over to Scourge, who was in front of a laptop. "It's ready?" Flash asked. "Yep." "Hey everyone! OVER HERE!" Flash called out in excitement. Everyone ran over to them. "What is it?" Zero asked. "Look what we did to the girl's room." They looked at the computer, and saw the girl's room on the monitor. It looked fine. "What are we looking at?" "See that little dot in the middle of the room?" "Yes..." Neo said, curious now. Flash held up a small object with a button on it.

A detonator. Flash pressed the button, and the dot exploded, and a red gooey substance spread all over the walls, the furniture, everything. "OOOHHH!" Everyone shouted, laughing hard at the room before them. "The girls are gonna freakin' Kill you!" Charge shouted. "Correction, they are gonna kill us all. Look at the southern wall." Sonic said pointing. They looked closely at the screen, and saw the words "The Dudes were here." In big bold letters. Everyone began to laugh as they saw the girls walk into the room, and gasp as they saw their faces. "That it Priceless!" Drak shouted. The girls looked over to a little laptop on the table, and saw the guys on there. "Helllooooo..." Flash said, holding back a chuckle. "You know, I have the sudden Urge to sing a certain song, and I don't know why. Neo, Seth, Knuckles, get on stage." Flash said. Once they were on stage, Scourge pointed the screen towards the stage. Neo Played an electric guitar riff. (You must listen to this song while reading, it makes it all better! Dead by My Chemical Romance!)

_YEEAHHHH!_

(Neo brakes down into a guitar solo.)

_And if your heart stops beating,_

_I'll be here wondering,_

_Did you get, what you, deserve,_

_The ending of your life._

_And if you get to heaven,_

_I'll be here waiting baby to get what you deserve,_

_The ending,_

_If your life, won't wait,_

_Then your heart can't take this!_

_Have, You heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say,_

_I think they never liked you anyway,_

_Oh Take, Me from the hospital bed,_

_Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned,_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

_Oh, dead._

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish,_

_You never fell in love,_

_Did you get, what you, deserve,_

_The ending of your life._

_And if you get to heaven,_

_I'll be here waiting, Babe,_

_Did you get, what you, deserve?_

_The end,_

_And if your life won't wait,_

_Then your heart can't take this!_

_Have, you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say,_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take, me from the hospital bed,_

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?_

_And wouldn't it be grand if we were dead?_

_And in my honest observation_

_During this operation,_

_Found a complication in your heart,_

_So long._

_'Cause now you've got_

_(Now you've got)_

_Maybe just two weeks to live_

_IS THAT THE MOST THAT YOU CAN GIVE?_

Neo kicked into another guitar solo.

Flash: Ok, now I All you guys to help me with this part. You know it. Ready?

(Parentheses are Flash now.)

_(1! 2! 1,2,3,4!)_

_La la la la, la!,_

_La la la la la, la!_

_La la la la la, la laaaaa..._

_(Well come on!)_

_La la la la, la!,_

_La la la la la, la!_

_La la la la la, la laaaaa..._

_(Mother F***er!)_

_La la la la, la!, (If life ain't just a joke,)_

_La la la la la, la! (Then Why am I laughing?)_

_La la la la la, la laaaaa... (If life ain't just a joke, then Why am I laughing?)_

_La la la la, la!, (If life ain't just a joke,)_

_La la la la la, la! (Then why am I laughing?)_

_La la la la la, la laaaaa... (If Life ain't just a joke,)_

_(all together)_

_Then why am I dead?_

_DEAD!_

Everyone applauded, except for the girls on the monitor. "When we find you, WE ARE GONNA KILL YOU!" Crystal shouted into the monitor. "See? I told you." Charge said. Flash couldn't help but laugh. "I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! Come on guys, let's go!" And with that, Flash shut the laptop. Everyone followed Flash out the door. "What now?" Zero asked. "Well, I'd suggest that we run, and find somewhere to hide."

With the girls...

"Ok, we need to come up with a plan. Shade, you use your teleport belt to get into every room, try to find them The rest of us will just Search floors individually, and see if we can find them, alright?" Crystal asked. Everyone nodded. Just then, Jojo walked into the room. "Woah... What happened?" She asked, examining the room. "The boys." Lisa responded. "Ah." "I am gonna seriously pound them when I get my hands on them!" Storm shouted. "Ok then, let's go!" Crystal shouted. "Wait..." Shade stopped them. "What?" Crystal asked. "We should probably move our stuff into another room. You know, the stuff that didn't get ruined." "Oh, ok. Grab your stuff." And with that, they all headed out the door.

With the guys...

"Crap, I can hear them running through the hotel." Drak whispered. "You really ticked them off." "Don't worry about it. All we have to do is find a hiding place. Sonic? You got one?" Flash asked. "Yeah, follow me." And off they ran.

A few minutes of running later.

They ran into a room, and carefully shut the door. "Here, they will never look in the room right next to their old one!" Sonic said, smirking. "I wonder where they are staying now?" Zero asked himself. Charge looked around. "Hey guys?" Charge asked the others. "Where have we seen this stuff before?" Flash looked at the many items that weren't there before. His eyes widened. "SONIC! YOU LED US INTO THEIR NEW ROOM!" Flash shouted, grabbing Sonic and shaking him violently. "Of course, only Sonic could do that." Drak said, laughing in his mind about the whole situation. "Then let's just leave." Neo stated. They approached the door, but the door knob started to move. "S***!" Flash silently shouted. "They're back! Hide!" And with that, they all scattered into different places. In the room where they slept, Flash and Zero hid in the closet, and Shade (The Demon) under the bed. "I feel so... wrong being in here." Zero said. "Why? Flash asked." "Cause..." Zero said, holding up some of Mina's undergarments. "Oh... I wonder if Crystal's is- Wait no! Keep quiet, and try to keep yourself from talking, and studying your crush's-" "Don't go there." Zero said, quite not wanting to hear the rest.

Flash snuck his head out the door of the closet. He didn't see anyone. He walked out of the closet, looking around, only to be pounced on by Blaze, Crystal and Fiona. "Gotcha!" They shouted, as they began to drag him out of the room. "NOOOO!" Flash shouted as his claws dragged on the carpet. "Flash!" Zero shouted, jumping out of the closet, only to be caught by Mina, and pretty much the same thing happened. Storm then walked into the room. "Shade, if you're in here, just come on out." She said smirking. "Ok." Shade said crawling out from under the bed. Then he realized what he had just done. "OH WAIT!-" It was too late, Storm caught Shade and dragged him out of the room.

Flash found himself tied to a chair. "Crap." He muttered to himself. He looked over to the couch, to find Zero and Shade bound and gagged, laying on the couch. 'Hm.. That means that Sonic, Scourge, Knuckles, Espio, Drak, Dark, Neo, Seth, and Charge had still not been caught. HOW DID I GET CAUGHT AND NOT THEM!' He shouted in his head. Then, Blaze, Crystal, and Fiona walked up to him, staring down at him. "Well?" Crystal asked. "Where are the others?" Flash looked away. Crystal grabbed his chin and made him face her. "Where are they?" She asked. "I'll never talk!" Flash shouted. "Oh really?" Blaze said. "Well, we have ways of making you talk." Fiona smirked. What they did next, made Flash go 0_0!

Ok, So what should happen next? What did they do? Will they find the others? Will Flash spill the beans? YOU TELL ME! Later!


End file.
